


bright eyes.

by honey_and_citrus



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Help, M/M, Reader Insert, Reader is an Apex Legend, We all know it, gender neutral reader, hecc, i wrote this with a bruised finger, its 11 pm, octane has pretty eyes, octane is babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_and_citrus/pseuds/honey_and_citrus
Summary: Octavio’s eyes are absolutely gorgeous and you feel like he deserves to know. (PSA: this is imported from my tumblr,, also excuse the length)
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	bright eyes.

_“Your eyes are really pretty, you know?”_

Octavio’s brows raised in response to your compliment, a confident smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. He was just as much of a sucker for compliments as Elliott was, although compliments from you were something else entirely. Yeah, he’d get compliments from teammates for squad wipes or for whatever else— but you? You complimented the most mundane things about him and it just.. it made his heart swell. It was like an adrenaline rush, except more romantic. (If that makes sense— he’s not very good at describing emotions.)

His eyes are in fact very pretty, though, and there’s no denying that. They’re a soft olive green with hints of gold and brown that were only visible in the sunlight or if you looked close enough. ’S a shame that they’re always hidden behind his goggles, though. You never understood why he wore them, actually. Sure, for safety reasons, but wouldn’t a helmet be more reasonable? Eh, that’s a topic for another time.

You shifted a bit to adjust your position, resting your chin in the palm of your hand. Your eyes searched for Octavio’s, which were focused on something he was reading on his phone. You two didn’t often get moments like this, due to both of you being thoroughly involved in the Apex games, so you took the time to study him.

“See something you like, mi amor?” His brows raised once more, curiosity and amusement splaying out across his face. The blue light coming from his phone reflected in his eyes, almost overshadowing that beautiful green you loved so much. Perhaps you loved his eyes a bit too much,,, not like he minded though.

“Mm, nothing more than my dork of a boyfriend.” You flicked his forehead, watching in amusement as his nose scrunched up.

_God, you really did love him._


End file.
